PROFESOR ALIENIGENA
by vegetanime
Summary: Durante los tres años para la llegada de los androides.NO, no es un Bulma por Vegeta. El resto lo dice el titulo.NO seais muy duros, es mi primer fic XD


**Ni dragon ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama.( Pa k hay k poner esto? Si tol mundo lo sabe!)**

Profesor Alienígena

Era un mediodía soleado y placido en Capsule Corp. Dentro de la casa estaba la señora Briefs preparando unos pastelillos para merendar. El señor Briefs se encontraba en su laboratorio trabajando en un proyecto para la empresa relevando a su hija, que en esos momentos se encontraba en el jardín tumbada en una tumbona a lado de la piscina bebiendo un refresco. Enfrente suyo, se alzaba la cámara de gravedad, iluminada por centelleantes luces y ruidos extraños que provenían del interior. Al cabo de un rato, los ruidos cesaron y las luces se apagaron. La puerta de la redonda maquina se abrió y del interior salio una figura poco común. No muy alta, pero si atlética. Tenía unos hombros anchos y fornidos; unos brazos fuertes, musculosos y llenos de cicatrices, tenía un dorso que parecía estar esculpido en piedra y muy cicatrizado, y unas piernas fuertes y resistentes. Su rostro tenía unos rasgos angulosos, apuestos y majestuosos que lo convertían en un hombre muy guapo y atractivo, nariz fina y un peinado un tanto extravagante pues su pelo negro como el carbón estaba peinado hacia arriba como si fuera fuego. Tenía una frente muy amplia con grandes entradas y sus profundos e inexpresivos ojos azabaches resultaban hermosos e irresistiblemente misteriosos. Su ceño estaba siempre fruncido enseñando su perenne inexpresividad en el rostro.

En ese instante Vegeta estaba bastante satisfecho consigo mismo, pues había subido de nivel un poco mas y cada vez se sentía mas cerca de alcanzar el estado de Super Saiyan. Si seguía así seguramente para la llegada de los androides ya se habría convertido en uno. Vegeta dejo entrever una imperceptible sonrisa. Si, entonces mataría a aquellos montones de chatarra y después derrotaría al retrasado de Kakarot como muestra de su poder, y entonces reclamaría el trono como emperador del universo. Mientras seguía absorto en sus siniestras cavilaciones se dirigía a la puerta que unía el jardín con la cocina, con la intención de tomar un refresco antes de seguir entrenando. Pero para eso tenia que pasar al lado de la peliazul. Su cara reflejo una leve mueca de fastidio, pero siguió adelante. De repente un sonido le hizo pararse, y se giro lentamente. Ese sonido ya lo había oído antes, pero no sabia qué lo producía. Entre los árboles vislumbro unas figuras y plegó aun más el entrecejo.

Bulma, que lo había estado observando atentamente, se empezó a preocupar. ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Qué miraba Vegeta? La idea de que los androides pudieran haberse adelantado y hubiesen ido a C.C. para matarlos la aterrorizaba. Bulma sacudió la cabeza. ¡Eso era imposible! El chico de cabellos lilas había dicho que aparecerían al de tres años, y ni siquiera había pasado uno entero. Decidió acercarse al príncipe para asegurarse. Camino a paso rápido hasta llegar al lado de Vegeta, el cual seguía con la mirada fija en lo que fuera que estuviera mirando.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Son los androides?- preguntó Bulma intentando que no se notara el temblor de su voz.

Pero él no le hizo el menor caso.

- ¿Qué pasa? Vegeta, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Vienen los androides?- esperó un momento pero nadie contesto-¡Vegeta, contéstame! ¿Acaso vienen los androides?

El guerrero negó lentamente con la cabeza sin apartar la vista.

Bulma suspiró aliviada. Pero entonces una fugaz idea se le paso por la mente.

- Entonces… ¿Qué miras?- cuestionó mientras miraba el perfil del saiya.

Vegeta alzó su mano y señalo un punto del árbol.

-Eso.- respondió. Entonces desvío su mirada hacia ella- ¿Qué son esas criaturas aladas?

La peliazul siguió la dirección que el guerrero señalaba: un trío de mirlos.

La científica parpadeo sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo que qué son? ¡Son pájaros!- entonces una sonrisa burlona se formo en su rostro-¿O es que el `` listísimo ´´ príncipe de los saiyans no sabe lo que es un pájaro?

Vegeta bajo el brazo y volvió la mirada hacia los árboles.

- Pájaros… ¿Pájaros?- preguntó mas para si mismo que para Bulma.- Por supuesto que conozco la existencia de pájaros pero… ¿Estos? No creía que lo fueran. ¡Son ridículamente pequeños ¡

Bulma estaba a punto de carcajearse por la ignorancia del guerrero cuando de pronto recordó que estaba al lado de un extraterrestre.

-Bueno… son pequeños, si; pero tampoco son de los mas pequeños.-dijo la peliazul.

-¿A que especie pertenecen?- pregunto el saiya

- Son mirlos.

-¿Mirlos?

-Si.

Vegeta se quedo mirando a los pájaros un rato, pensativo, mientras Bulma lo miraba esperando a que dijera algo.

-¿Cuántas especies de pájaros habitan en este planeta?- pregunto finalmente el guerrero.

-¡Uff! Pues más de mil, creo.

-Vaya…- murmuró el príncipe

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es asombroso la cantidad de especies de animales y plantas que existen en un planeta tan pequeño.

-¿De verdad?¿Hay muchas?

Vegeta, como única respuesta, asintió. Se estaba incomodando. Era cierto que el tenia curiosidad por aquellos pájaros y algunas otras cosas terrícolas que no sabia lo que eran, pero… no quería perder su tiempo en tonterías y menos si se trataba de la escandalosa de cabellos azules. De modo que se giró sobre sus talones y se giro nuevamente a la cocina. Bulma se lo quedo mirando y de repente una idea se le paso por la cabeza: vegeta era un pirata espacial o algo así, y su trabajo era conquistar planetas ¿cierto?, pues supuestamente antes de reducir los habitantes y seres vivos a polvo tendría que fijarse un poco en el planeta, por lo tanto ¡Vegeta habría tenido que visitar cientos de planetas diferentes!

Ahora que pensaba en ello, tenía una curiosidad morbosa por saber mas cosas sobre el universo. Su mente científica, curiosa por naturaleza, le decía que tenía que saber mas sobre los planetas y su tecnología. Bulma suspiró. Estaba segura de que ese Sayan cabezota y cerrado no iba a contarle nada. Tendría que idear algo. Algo como… un trato. Si, seria la mejor opción. Con un trato fue como lo convenció para que no atacase a los namekianos durante su estancia, y para que no hiciera daño a sus padres o a sus amigos. La sonrisa de la victoria se instaló en su rostro y girando su cuerpo se volvió a tumbar al sol. Vegeta no podría decir que no, o de lo contrario…

Al día siguiente:

-¡Humana! ¿¡Que significa esto!

-¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llamo Bulma! ¡Bul-ma!

-Grr… ¿¡Que le has hecho a mi cámara!

-¿¡Como!¿Ya has roto mi cámara de nuevo?- Bulma dejó de gritar porque tenia al saiya justo enfrente, y muy enfadado, por cierto.

- Yo no he hecho nada, has sido tú. Has provocado un cortocircuito en el sistema principal.

``Vaya,¿Cómo ha sabido lo que he hecho? Jolín con el bruto del saiya ¡Es mas listo de lo que parece!´´

- Arréglala- ordenó el pelinegro.

-¿Y si no quiero?- inquirió retadora.

El saiya entrecerró los ojos, como estudiándola, y dijo entre dientes, con voz contenida, como un volcán a punto de explotar.

- Arregla-mi-maldita-cámara.

Bulma lo miro divertida.

-Esta bien. Te la arreglare, pero con una condición.-respondió

El saiya entrecerró aun más los ojos y cruzó los brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-mas que una pregunta, parecía el gruñido de un animal salvaje.

-Pues… quiero que me hables sobre el universo. Sobre las galaxias, los planetas que hayas visitado, su tecnología, sus habitantes… Como yo nunca he podido viajar tanto como quisiera por el espacio…

-¿Es que no tuviste suficiente en Namek, humana?

-Por supuesto que no.-respondió un poco indignada poniendo sus manos en las caderas- En Namek apenas salí de una cueva y cuando tu nos quisiste matar porque Gohan te quito la bola de 4 estrellas, en una grieta. Solo Salí a dar un paseo y fue entonces cuando me encontré con aquella rana que cambiaba cuerpos.¡Ag, que asco! Nunca en la vida se me va a quitar esa sensación de tener piel de sapo.¡ggg…!

Vegeta, si no estuviera tan enojado por lo de la cámara y no tuviera tal autocontrol sobre si mismo, seguramente ya hubiera explotado en carcajadas y ahora estaría retorciéndose de risa en el suelo.

¿Ginyu?¿En el cuerpo de… una mujer?¿De una mujer humana?¿De esa mujer humana? ¡Eso si que seria digno de verse! Él, que siempre decía que aborrecía a todas las hembras. Al que nunca vio acercarse ni a una mujer ni ramera. ¿En el cuerpo de una de ellas? Si supiera donde estaba, seguramente iria hasta donde el estuviera para restregárselo por la cara. Creía recordar que cuando el dragón los teletransportó a este planeta, la peliazul chutó a la rana que contenía el alma de Ginyu…

-Así que… ¿Qué? ¿Hay trato?- la mujer lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

La miró a la cara y vio en sus ojos una mirada divertida y en su cara una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Grr… ¡Esta bien, humana! ¡Pero arregla esa maldita cámara!- ¿Qué otra opción tenia? ¡No podía entrenar sin la cámara!

-¡Bien! ¡Sabia que aceptarías! ¿Cuando empezamos?- le pregunto entusiasmada

-¡Hmpf! Después de comer. Tengo hambre.

…

-¡Bien!¡Ya estoy lista!¿Por donde empezamos, profe? Jiji ¡Profe! jiji.

A Vegeta le salió una vena en la frente. Mientras comían ella se le había acercado, para que no lo oyeran sus padres, y cuando no miraban le dijo al oído `` a las cinco en la sala ´´. Y el, como buen hombre de palabra, fue a la hora.

Y ahí estaba el, sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, justo enfrente de la científica, que había cogido un lápiz y un block de notas, y lo miraba atentamente con los dos preparados. Solo le faltaban las gafas y vestirse de estudiante. Y para colmo, lo estaba llamando profe. ¿¡Es que lo hacia a propósito!¿¡Por que un nombre tan cursi y cutre!

-¿Qué demonios te crees que haces?

-Pues… ¿esperar a que empieces las clases?- le dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa inocente.

Vegeta jaló aire en un intento de relajarse y no volar en pedazos todo el continente.

-Voy a dejarte TRES cosa claras- empezó en un tono bajo (muy peligroso) aun con la vena en la frente-UNA, estas no son clases, ¿de acuerdo? Es solo un estupido trato contigo. DOS, ¿Para que mierdas es eso? No vas a escribir nada. Y TRES,…

¡No me llames así!

-Así… ¿Cómo?-pregunto divertida Bulma.

-Profe.

-¿Por qué no? Ahora eres mi profesor de… ¿Cómo se le llama a esto? ¿Universologia?

-Grr… Deja de decir tonterías y comencemos. ¿Por donde quieres empezar?-Vegeta se veia realmente molesto, y no solo por tener que dar clases a la peliazul. Nunca en su vida tubo que compartir con nadie lo que sabía, y sabía bien que la información era poder en el mundo de donde él procedía.

-Pues… no se. Tú eres el que sabe aquí… ¡Ah! ¡Ya se! Empecemos por los alrededores de la tierra.

-Nada.

-¿Nada?-pregunto una confundida Bulma. El alien asintió.- ¿Cómo que nada?

- Nada. No hay nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no hay nada? ¡Claro que lo hay! Al salir hacia Namek vi algunos planetas… Además hay muchos documentales sobre los planetas del sistema solar, y también hay documentales sobre artefactos que mandan al espacio. Si en lugar de entrenar tanto vieras un poco la tele podrías…

-No me refiero a eso. Por supuesto que hay planetas. Pero no hay nada en ellos.

Vegeta sonrío al ver la cara de confusión de la mujer.

-Es una de las por las que los humanos siempre serán seres estupidos. Podrán mandar todos los artefactos que quieran, pero el único planeta habitable a la larga en este brazo de la galaxia es este.

-¿Quieres decir… que… estamos solos?

Vegeta asintió. Bulma se quedo unos segundos mirando su block, pensativa.

Después como si le hubieran pegado una bofetada, dio un pequeño sobresalto y le habló.

-¿Y que hay mas allá? Quiero decir…

-¿Mas allá de lo desértico?-termino el alien por ella- Bueno, la Galaxia del Norte esta bastante poblada.

Bulma lo miro con sorpresa por haber adivinado que quería decir. Después meditó un momento sus palabras y se dio cuenta de que no sabía a que se refería co eso de ``Galaxia del Norte´´, pero no quiso preguntarle nada pues sabia que si lo hacia posiblemente se le agotara la paciencia antes y se marcharía.

Vegeta, jalando aire y recostándose en el sillón, comenzó a narrar. No sabía como hacerlo, así que lo único que hizo fue ir diciendo datos de cada planeta, guardándose para si los que eran realmente importante para el .

Al de casi una hora paró. Ya había hablado sobre casi 21 planetas y ni siquiera había se había salido de la zona: unos 8 planetas eran del sistema solar contiguo y el resto de una un poco más lejana.

Bulma, a su vez, dejo de tomar apuntes. Estaba contenta de que hubieran estado tanto tiempo. Creía que enguanto pasaran 15 minutos le encararía que aquello era una perdida de tiempo y que le arreglara la cámara o lo lamentaría. Pero se había equivocado. Había estado allí, una hora hablando sin parar, e incluso se había acomodado en el sillón, con los brazos tras la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

Pero lo que mas le había sorprendido era que supiera tanto. Le había hablado de un montón de planetas. El primero había sido uno llamado Becklk. Sus habitantes eran parecidos pero con diferente estructura ósea y la piel azulada. Al parecer su tecnología era superior a la terrícola, pero estaba tan poblado que había agotado todos los recursos naturales del planeta, por lo que la economía era baja ya que conseguían toda la energía de fuera.

Bulma se extraño de que hubiera contacto entre planetas, pero no se atrevió a interrumpirle. El siguiente planeta del que le hablo fue Shyde, un planeta enorme con el 95% de superficie agua y que sus habitantes habían desarrollado tanto pulmones como branquias. Luego le hablo de Vaudiz, Nannerl, Shidee, Maeve, etc… todos le parecieron muy interesantes y apunto todo lo que le dijo.

-Y… ¿Qué mas?

-Nada más, terrícola. Yo ya he cumplido-dijo abriendo por fin los ojos y levantándose- Ahora te toca a ti. Arregla la cámara.

- De acuerdo. Pero antes…- le respondió la mujer sonriendo

-¿Es que no vas a cumplir el trato, tramposa?

-Solo respóndeme a una cosa ¿Tu… destruiste estos planetas?

Vegeta medito unos momentos.

-¿SI te lo digo me la arreglaras?- ella asintió, y el príncipe sonrío de lado-No, no lo hice. Ahora arréglala.

-¡Espera! Entonces… ¿como sabes todo esto?

-¿Lo aprendí en la escuela?- le pregunto irónicamente, burlón.

-¿Tu fuiste a la escuela? Vaya, pues que mal te enseñaron…-le pico ella con ganas de devolvérsela- Ahora enserio, ¿donde lo aprendiste?

-Arréglala- fue su única respuesta mientras se giraba y encaraba las escaleras.

-¡Va en serio!-el paro y giro un poco la cabeza para mirarla de reojo.

-¿Acaso te importa?

-Si, me importa. Si respondes… ¡Te hago más _fight robots_!

El Sayan suspiro.

-Cuando había algún planeta que a Frezeer le servia mas entero que destruido, hacia tratos con ellos. Mandaba a algunos de sus soldados estudiarlos. Cosas como orígenes, idioma, economía, distribución social, estrategias militares… Yo fui uno de ellos. Puede que el mas requerido. ¿Contenta? Ahora arregla mi maldita cámara de una vez- dicho esto se fue escaleras arriba sin mirar atrás.

-Vaya… Así que… ¿El era uno de los más inteligentes bajo el mando de Frezeer? Wow. Por si antes tenia alguna duda, ¡Ahora ya he confirmado que es un digno adversario en nuestras peleas verbales!- exclamo sonriente.

**K os a parecido? Ya se kes una tontada, pero es mi 1. fic, a si k kise enpezar por algo simple. Tengo otros 2 en creación, k ya ire subiendo. Dejarme reviews, ya sea para darme consejos o pa amenazarme… XD**

**Ja ne, nakama!**


End file.
